Animal Instinct
by DreamWings231
Summary: Stephen is accidentally injected with one of Ultra's side experiments, resulting him to gain cat ears and a tail.


"Get him!" An Ultra agent shouted as red lights blared as the breakout ran down an empty hallway of Ultra. Catching up to the breakout, Stephen tackled the guy into an unlocked lab.

The breakout shoved Stephen off and scrambled up using one of the tables, panting and slightly listening to Stephen.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you," Stephen said as he got up and slowly approached the younger Tomorrow person.

The kid remained silent then glared, "Bullshit, you're going to experiment on me!" He grabbed the insulin from the table and injected the unknown fluid into Stephen's bloodstream of his left arm. Stephen screamed and quickly pulled out the medical instrument as he collapsed on the floor, groaning in pain of the fluid taking over his body, weakening him into losing conscious.

On the edge of passing out, Stephen heard the door open by the Ultra agents cornering the breakout and barely feeling his body being lifted as he drifted into darkness.

* * *

Groaning, Stephen squeezed his eyes at the bright lights behind his eyelids. He opened his eyes to discover himself in a bed of Ultra's medic bay wearing a patient gown. The teen was wiping away some dried drool off his chin when the door opened as Jedikiah and Hillary walked in.

"Enjoyed your three day cat nap?" Hillary said smiling much to Stephen's confusion to her amusement.

"Three days? I was knocked out for three days!"

"Calm down Stephen," Jedikiah said with authority to keep his nephew from having a panic attack, "Your immune system wasn't damaged nor is there a virus in you. As for your family, I told them that you were with me on a important business trip in Seattle."

Leaning on the wall, Hillary mumbled, "Quite the souvenir you brought back."

Jedikiah glanced at the female agent, "Anything you would like to add?" Receiving a shaking head, he continued, "The breakout was rid of his powers when we caught him after you were injected with the insulin. What was injected into you with is a small side experiment that we were testing. Unfortunately, it was never tested on humans or Tomorrow People so we didn't expected much side effects." Stephen noticed the two of them glazing on something above him.

"Okay, what's this experiment and I have the right to know since it's in me."

"We were testing the theory of animals evolving and gaining powers like the Tomorrow People so the scientists has been experimenting with cats for the past couple of weeks."

"You're telling me that I now have nine lives or something? And why cats?"

"Don't rely on superstitions to save you life." Hillary walked up to him and grabbed a mirror from the bedside table, holding it in front of the Stephen's face, "Besides, cats can be assholes, Kitty."

The teen's face froze as he stared at his reflection. He still had the same skin tone, eye color, and hair color, and his mouth was open in shock at the sight of brown, fluffy cat ears on top of his head. Stephen blinked his eyes multiple times when they twitched.

"I have, there's cat ears," Stephen slowly processed the sight of his new appendages, raising his right hand to poke the cat ear, causing it to twitch more.

Nearly grinning in amusement, Hillary, attempting to be serious of the situation, pointed out the obvious, "You have cat ears!" She placed the mirror in his left hand as she bit her lip to suppress her laughter at Stephen's face.

"Stephen, during your unconsciousness, the fusion of feline blood cells and another Tomorrow Person's DNA combined with your human cells, allowing your body to form ears and," Jedikiah trailed off as Stephen sat up properly, freeing a browned furred tail that was hiding under the sheets.

"I have a fucking tail!"

Hillary immediately burst with laughter.

Mentally groaning and rubbing his temple, Jedikiah watched Stephen panic over his tail and ears and Agent Cole practically laughing at his nephew's misery.

Ultra's reputation brought in a sense of dominance, power, and professionalism. Not creating real life animal hybrids from animes.

* * *

"Stephen!" Cara yelled as the teen teleported in the underground station, "Where have you've been for the past three days?"

"Dude, what's with the beanie?" Russell commented at his friend's fashion choice, "It's not even cold out."

Their claimed chosen, savior led them to John's backroom where the blond was at his desk with Charlotte sitting on the couch, reading. Noticing the three entering the room, John got out of his seat and approached them as Stephen closed the door, "Stephen, you disappeared all of a sudden, what happened?"

Nibbling on his bottom lip, Stephen hesitantly explained, "The last breakout that Ultra brought in, he tried to run away but I crashed into him in a lab where he," Stephen shakily breathed out, nervously looking at his friends, "He injected a new experiment of Ultra's into me."

"What!" The two oldest of the room cried out. Russell's jaw dropped and at once they began rambling questions at Stephen about his conitions. Then the youngest of them all moved closer to Stephen.

Charlotte took his hand into her own, "You'll be okay Stephen, we're here for you."

Stephen squeezed her hand tightly as he flopped down on the couch, "Thanks, I just don't know how to adjust." He looked up at John when he placed his hand on the younger's shoulder.

"What happened to you?"

Sighing, Stephen brushed his hair with his left hand, removing the gray beanie and reveling the brown cat ears. Since everyone became speechless, Stephen explained, "Ultra was experimenting with cats to see if animals were evolving like us and so far no results but they attempted to find out by adding a Tomorrow Person's DNA to the cat blood cell. Then it was injected into my bloodstream, causing my body to develop cat parts for the past three days that I was unconscious."

Silence was his response until Russell broke it, "You have cat ears. Real, working cat ears." He repeatedly muttered to himself, "There's cat ears on Stephen's head."

"I don't know what to say," Cara responded, staring at the feline appendages.

John moved his hand from Stephen's shoulder to lightly brush against the soft fur of the ears, "I never thought Ultra would do something like this." John rubbed the ear which caused Stephen to close his eyes and lean into his hand, _purring. _Realizing the sound coming from his throat, Stephen leaned away from John, cheeks red with embarrassment and eyes wide open. "Did you just purr?"

Stephen stayed frozen but his ear twitched when Charlotte asked, "Do you have a tail, too?"

On queue, the brown tail began moving underneath Stephen's shirt until it slipped out into the open.

And that's when Russell officially lost his cool, "You have a tail!"

* * *

Oh god, I have no clue to how this came to be. I made a Neko fanfic. I'm kind of surprised that I managed to write something like this but I love it nonetheless. Anyway, what do you guys think of a Neko Stephen?

By the way, if you know a couple of things about nekos, feel free to tell me cause I only know the common things about them. By the way, nothing M related please, keeping this mostly PG with cussing and some minor M stuff here and there.

Also, there might be a long update for this, sorry but my head is kind of disorganized, but I will make more of this and other Tomorrow People stories.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
